In order to improve herd management conditions, it is desirable to provide some type of marking device so that separate animals of the herd may be individually identified. Since separate index markings may be required to indicate ownership, age, date of acquisition, strain and genealogy, a large type of tag might be required. Since it is further desirable to establish identification without direct close approach to the animal, a tag that can carry large symbols and markings is of special benefit. Several different types of animal tags have been developed and are now in expanding usage. Identification tags having a single structural component are presently favored over some prior two-component tags or tags that loop and interlock on themselves. Most all of the separate types of earlier identification tags have been designed for use with specific tag applicator tools, the use of which is necessary or at least beneficial to assure proper and most efficient application of the tags. The present tag is of further simplified construction having beneficial application and use features.